Ammonia-induced shrinkage of wood and the deformability of Anhydrous Ammonia treatment on textile fabric is known. Coles and Walker, induced shrinkage and structured reorganization in Ammonia treated wood or Corsican Pine, Wood Fiber 10, No. 1:39-57 (1978) measured the swelling of the wood along with the shrinkage over a wide range of temperature (-78.degree. C. to 132.degree. C.). Their main interest however was the plactization of the wood. Heap, S. A. ACS Symp. No. 49:63-72 (April 1976, published 1977) reported on the finishing treatment for Ammonia pretreated samples to produce a low add cross linking technique to improve crease recovery, tensile and tear strength of fabric. Lewin, m., and Roldan, L. G., J. Polym. SCI 36C: 213-229 looked at the effect of liquid Anhydrous Ammonia on the structure and morphology of cotton cellulose. Their main interest was to clarify the relationship of Cellulose I to Cellulose II and to obtain samples of Cellulose III. Notwithstanding the recognition of Anhydrous Ammonia as a swelling and shrinking agent the commercial use of this chemical has been limited because of its inherent properties and difficulty to use because of no commercial equipment to rapidly carry out the treatments.